


Wedding Planning

by LemonScience33



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, POV Victor Nikiforov, Weddings, happy crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonScience33/pseuds/LemonScience33
Summary: "Yuuri, will you marry me?"Victor feels Yuuri's giggle reverberate through every molecule of his body, feels his very essence be remade by it."I just married you an hour ago," Yuuri reminds him.





	Wedding Planning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jinlian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinlian/gifts).



> For my dearest Anna, who has been on earth a quarter century today. How very lucky I am to know her. <3

A string quartet plays a waltz arrangement of "Stay Close to Me," and Victor doesn't care that the song choice was predictable, not when Yuuri is in his arms.

Victor rests his cheek against Yuuri's and closes his eyes. "Yuuri," he murmurs.

"Yes, Victor?"

(Victor thrills, as always, at the sound of his name in Yuuri's mouth.)

"Yuuri, will you marry me?"

Victor feels Yuuri's giggle reverberate through every molecule of his body, feels his very essence be remade by it.

"I just married you an hour ago," Yuuri reminds him. Yuuri's breath is hot against Victor's neck, and he smells faintly of champagne.

"Again," Victor clarifies. "I want to marry you again, every day, forever."

Victor feels the hitch in Yuuri's breath, feels his chest tighten in return.

"Okay," Yuuri says.

Victor draws him closer.

"No huge parties after this one, though, at least not for a few years."

"Whatever you wish, solnyshko," Victor says. "Whatever makes my Yuuri happy."

Yuuri is quiet for a few beats as they move together to the gentle waltz.

"You," Yuuri says.

Victor pulls back just to look at him, his perfect husband. Yuuri's cheeks are flushed, and his eyes are earnest.

"Hmm?"

" _You_ make me happy," Yuuri says. "You always have."

 _Oh_ , thinks Victor.

And this, this is the most precious truth Victor has ever known.

"I had forgotten how true happiness felt," Victor says. "Until you reminded me."

Yuuri's eyes glitter with tears. "Victor," he says, ducking his head. Victor kisses Yuuri's forehead, his eyelids, the tip of his nose, his cheeks - and then Yuuri, Victor's beautiful husband Yuuri, takes Victor's face in his hands and kisses him deeply.

At the sounds of laughter and clapping, Victor abruptly remembers their friends.

Their first dance as husbands isn't over yet, but they're certainly not doing anything that could be considered a waltz anymore.

Victor doesn't care, though. He has other things on his mind.

After all, they have a wedding to plan.


End file.
